Where do we go and what do we do?
by Jaspersluva123456
Summary: After Annie and her parents move from district 7 to 4 her she meets Finnick and they become friends. These are the monumental hardships they face as friends and as a couple. This is the story of where they go and what they do from beginning to end. Slow start big finish! First fic please R&R. :-) xoxo ...Thanks to BananaLlama6
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After moving districts Annie meets Finnick and they become friends and as time goes on something more this is a story about the troubles they face from beginning to end.

Annie POV:

Today is my first day of school not, not _the _first day of school but _my _first day of school. See originally me and my family are from District 7, but my dad's job just moved us to District 4 I don't even know what my dad does it must be important because I mean who gets to move districts? My mom and I walked up to this school that was pretty big for an elementary school or maybe it only looked that way because I was in a new place. We arrived at the office and the secretary told us that I was in 's 4th grade class, so my mom walked me there. I had arrived not only in the middle of the year but also in the middle of the day so my class was already at recess. We walked to the playground where my mother left once she was sure i was in the right place. I saw some girls talking to one another by the swings, so I decided to walk over to introduce myself, but before I could even say anything they starting giggling. "Oh my god, look at her," a tall one with blonde hair and gray eyes whispered to her friends, then the others joined in. "Yea, Fiona she must be the freak Ms. Applewood said was coming one the outside districts," a short frumpy one with curly hair spoke with a look of disgust on her face. "I mean like who has red hair, gross! Like why is she so pale those freckles on her face make me want to puke. Ugh!," the third stooge gawked as she pointed at my face with no shame. I was starting to get really mad,but I decided to let it go and before they could keep going I stepped closer to them and decided to introduce myself. I mean who did these girls think they were?! "Hey, I'm Annabel, but you can call me Annie." They looked at each other trying to decided whether they should be nice or continue with their rudeness. Finally the leader _Fiona _spoke, "Well no one over here wants to be your friend _Annie_, in district 4 we don't have ugly people, so I don't know how they let you in," she spat at me and pulled one of my ponytails and pushed me. After that I was done with this whole ''be the bigger person'' thing and before i knew it the girl was on the ground with me on top of her and he face being pummeled into the mulch of the playground by my nine year old hands. I guess somewhere between me tackling her to the ground and punching her in the face, Fiona's minions had ran to get Mrs. Applewood because soon I was wrenched from Fiona and transported to principal's office. Upon my arrival I saw that apparently I wasn't the only one to cause trouble today, sitting one of the two chairs in the office was a boy who looked older than me, like a fifth grader, with messy blondish hair and striking green eyes. Once he noticed me he smiled at me as i took the sit next to him, "So what did you do," he asked giving me this weird look as if I didn't seem like the type to be in the principal's office. "I beat this girl up for talking about me and pulling my hair," I responded flatly, "What about you,what'd you do?" "Ok so class we were talking about really old times, what's it called… ancient! Right and so my best friend, Thom, was like he wondered what it was like to be a mummy so I wrapped him up in tape! Next thing I know I'm in sitting in this chair talking to you. I mean who knew making dreams come true could get you in so much trouble," He explained excitedly with his green eyes lit with excitement and humor the entire story. I found myself laughing at the sight it must have been for a teacher to find her student wrapped in tape. Soon the boy joined in my laughter. After we'd settled down he turned to me with his hand extended for a handshake,"I'm Finnick" "Annabel, but you can call me Annie," I responded, shaking his hand lightly. "Let's be friends Annie. I like having friends who kick butt, plus I never heard of anybody named Annabel, it sounds cool," Finnick boasted, more to himself than to me. I smiled, Finnick was really nice and funny. "I never heard of anyone named Finnick." "Just call me Finnick the funny man and I'll call you Annie the ass kicker," he beamed. II was startled at his use of a curse word at first but after the initial shock wore off I just ended up laughing. Before we could finish our antics an older lady emerged from a door that I hadn't noticed earlier looking very authoritative with a pant suit and high heels on," Young man come with me." Finnick sobered up quickly, got up and followed the woman out of the room only turning around to whisper, "See you around Annie,: with a wink. I thought of Finnick, my only friend in this new place, as I waited for my fate regarding this fight to be sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Annie POV:

The resulting punishment was that I was suspended for three days. I waited in the office for my mom to come get me, just as I was beginning to get restless my mother stormed through the office doors with a look of anger and disappointment locked on her face, "Annabel Elise Cresta come with me right now,"she seethed gripping my arm so tight that it went numb as she grabbed me from my seat. She turned and flashed a fake smile at the secretary which faltered as soon as we reached the doors. She only released me from her vice grip once we reached the car. We arrived to our new home surprisingly fast, the house was smaller than the one we had in seven, my heart warmed at the thought of my home district as my head filled with memories of my best friend Johanna and all the fun we used to have playing hide and go seek in the thick forests of seven.I hoped I would get to see her again but I knew I probably wouldn't. I was pulled out of my trance by my mother's voice,"Annie! Annie! Once we get inside go straight to your room, upstairs and down the hall and to the right. I can't believe you always insist on embarrassing me I really thought you would stop these antics now that we are in a new district," she fussed. I chose to ignore her words and the pain making my arm throb and see the house. I looked around tentatively, the house had beige walls and was simple yet comfortable, I was sure it would feel more home like once all the boxes were unpacked. I walked to my room and just looked out the window and saw the beach lined with a delicate looking tree that I'd seen in books in seven, called palm trees, followed by and endless ocean which strangely resembled Finnick's eyes. In seven there aren't very many places to swim, but the water looked so warm and inviting I just wanted to touch feel it. After a few minutes I decided that tomorrow I would go see touch the ocean. I decided to go ask my mom if we could go to the beach tomorrow, I was halfway down the stairs when I heard my parents talking. "Atwood, I don't know what's wrong with Annie, I mean she is just acting so crazy. I think we may need outside help before her violence gets worse," my mom feigned concern,"I mean-" "Calm down Willow, she's in a new place, it's new to her and she has to get used to it just like we do. Besides she was just defending herself. You make it sound like she's a vicious animal. She'll be just fine," my dad assured her, easing her fears that I had gone insane within hours of being out of being district seven. I just rolled my eyes at her act as I completed the flight and arrived in the living room to find my parents staring at me. "Oh there's my sweet angel," my dad said grabbing my into a tight hug against his warm chest," I heard you had a tough day at school. Are you okay?" He held me at arms length and looked me over, but in the process he grabbed where mom had grabbed me earlier causing me to wince which didn't go unnoticed by him. If looks could kill I would be six feet deep from the look my mother gave me. "Yea I'm fine dad," I quickly recovered and quickly turned my grimace into a cheerful that didn't fool my dad, he pulled up my sleeve revealing a dark bruise on my arm near my shoulder," Did that girl do this to you," my father questioned, looking heated, "Willow did you see this?" "No, Atwood- oh my! Annie I didn't even see this earlier!" That lady was such a good actress. "I'm going up to that school tomorrow," my dad fussed. "No, no don't stress about that, honey I'll go up there tomorrow and talk to the people in the office about it," she soothed. "Yea dad I'm fine. I promise," I reassured him. "Okay if you say so sweety. Why don't you get some dinner. Mom made fish." "I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just go to bed." "Ok ,baby, goodnight. I love you so much, munchkin,"my dad kissed my head and hugged me tightly. I walked upstairs and returned to my room. As I climbed into my bed I resolved that tomorrow I would feel the ocean with or without my mothers consent.

**A/N: I just wanted to set a base for Annie's mom in this chapter, so I know wasn't very exhilarating, but on the bright side Annie's probably gonna bump into Finnick soon. :) Reviews are diamonds **

******xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer (since I forgot the 2 chaps.): I own nothing. All rights for all her characters go to Suzanne Collins.

Chapter 3:

Annie POV:

I woke up the next morning to an empty house, my mother was out and I knew she probably wouldn't be home for a while. I already decided to go to the beach last night so I went to back to my room after a small bowl of cereal. I didn't want my mother to notice a difference in the amount because that'd quickly earn me some more bruises. Once I was in my room I looked through my boxed clothes, I skimmed over the skimpy choices of clothes that wasn't scarves, hats, sweaters, and jackets and decided on a t-shirt and jeans. One thing I realized in the few minutes that I was outside was that in district four it was _hot_. I don't know if it's just because in seven it's freezing, or if it really is that hot, but either way I knew it would take a lot of getting used to. I padded downstairs and put on some sneakers I couldn't find my sandals I only have one pair anyway. The beach was literally right behind our house, instead of grass we had sand. I've never felt sand before so I was curious and scared for some reason but curiosity won out as I reached down and grabbed a handful of it. It felt warm and grainy and slipped right through my hands and back onto the ground. It felt nice, it felt oddly comforting. The ocean was next on my list of to dos. I took off my sneakers and as soon as my feet touched the sand it was so much hotter on my feet than my hands before I knew it I found myself sprinting towards the water that I was sure would relieve my feet pf the searing sand. I reached the water quickly and relished in the cool sensation the water soothing my burning feet. Other than stopping the burning, the ocean was very calming not just to my feet but to something else I don't know how to describe. I was pulled from my trance by laughter. I heard that laugh before, where? I turned around to see Finnick doubled over with laughter clutching his stomach. After a while he calmed down and looked up at me, his eyes still dancing with humor. "What's so funny,Finnick,?" I questioned him,having an inkling that it had to do with me. "Annie, that was the funniest thing I've seen in a really long time," he responded still chuckling wiping fake tears from his sea green eyes. "I mean the way you dashed over the sand,l like a chicken with its head cut off, oh man, classic." I tried to scowl at him but the attempt was futile his personality just didn't let people be mad around him,"That's funny, Finnick. How was I supposed to know the sand was scalding hot? I'm not from here." The look on his face changed from humor to curiosity,"What do you mean you're not from here? Like from the North Sector? Yeah it's hotter here, they don't tell you guys that up there?" I shook my head lightly,"No, I'm from another district, district seven." His eyes got so wide I thought they may pop out of the sockets,"You're from another district?! Oh my god, that is so cool! I mean no wonder you're so pale, no offense," he quickly recovered before continuing, "Oh and you're hair's red, I've never seen anyone here with red hair," he even touched the ends of my hair and stared at it like it was gold, "Oh sorry," he apologized, stepping back. "So anyway what's seven like? It's lumber right?" I nodded before continuing, one thing I noticed in my short time of knowing him is that Finnick likes to talk. "Yea it's really cold there actually, it snows a lot during winter so we have to meet all our quotas during summer and fall. But the people there are really nice and hospitable I'm sure you'd fit right in there." He nodded, his blonde hair flopping in his eyes as he did so. "So why are you here?" "My dad's job I don't know what he does but he travelled here a lot and he really liked it so he applied for a district transfer and now we're here." He nodded and continued asking questions about seven and I answered them fervently as we sat in the sand closest to the water so I wouldn't get burned again. "Yeah, I guess the sand could take some getting used to if you're not from four but after that it just feels warm," said a new voice. We both looked up to see a man who looked like a Finnick from the future, his eyes were the same green and blonde hair but just adult sized. "Hey dad sorry, I was just about to check the nets, but I ran into my friend, Annie," Finnick vouched. He stood up and held out his hand, "Dad this is Annie, she's knew to the district. Her family just moved from seven." "Nice to meet you, Annie. I'm glad to see Finnick made a new friend. My name is Riptide, I'm Finnick's dad," he responded kindly holding out his hand to shake. I took it and it felt rough like he'd done lots of work in his life. "It's nice to meet you too, Mister-?" "Odair, Riptide Odair, in the flesh," his smile was light, his eyes fluttering with the same excitement as his sons'. Our introduction was interrupted by my mother walking towards us with a glint of rage in her eye that she saved only for me. I meant to have been home before now but I'd lost track of time talking to Finnick. As she got closer and saw that there were witnesses around she speedily tucked away here true personality and approached filled with false joy. "Annie, what are you doing out here all alone? I was just so worried about you," She hugged me, much tighter than someone you love would embrace you, it was more like a constriction, but I'm sure to anyone else it looked like a warm hug. "Oh I'm, so sorry sir, I didn't notice you were here," she said feigning innocence that enraged me, "I'm Willow Cresta, Annie's mom." "Riptide Odair," Finnick's dad responded with a tight nod. "Oh and who is this fine young man," my mother asked with too much excitement, leaning too close to Finnick's face sounding more like she was talking to a puppy than a person. "I'm Finnick, I go to school with Annie," he just looked at her with a flat expression as if he saw through her fake actions which surprised me. No one saw through Willow Cresta. "Well it was really nice meeting you guys, but Annie and I need to start dinner." "Nice meeting you too," Finnick's dad sai with the same look on his face. Upon Finnick and his dad's retreat my mother wrenched the same arm as yesterday and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Your stupid father just left for district two on business. It's just me and you for the next two days and if you ever embarrass me like that again your head will be knocked off floating in that ocean down there." I just closed my eyes as I was blanketed in fear knowing that the evil wench would surely make good on her promise. The last thing I remember is her trying to make good on her promise before everything went black.

******A/N: Don't fret the chapters will get more details I just need to lay bases for the more interesting things that are surely coming. :-) Again I own nothing and reviews are gold. xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some clothes, so don't sue me.

**A/N: Ginormous thank you to Odestalovebaby this chapter wouldn't have happened without her help! **

Chapter 4:

Annie POV:

I wake up the next morning with my body aching and my head throbbing. I stretched and my arm hit something, I opened my eyes to see my mother standing over me. Her reddish brown hair was nicely brushed in a bun and her usually stormy brown eyes were soft, that only meant one thing my dad was home. He must have came home early from his business. I looked at her expectantly, mentally bracing myself for her final lashing before transforming into the perfect wife and mother that caused everyone to flock to her leading to endless parties and events at our home in district seven. Surprisingly, this morning she did nothing and just looked at me, "The school called and said that since the other girl initiated the fight you only get a day, so you go back today," she told me flatly. Just as I sat up in bed I saw my dad's brown hair appear over my mom's head, "Yeah, sweetie I called and spoke to Mrs. Applewood and convinced her that it wasn't completely your fault, so they lifted your suspension, he smiled brightly. I returned his smile with ease, the faster I got back to school the faster I got away from my mother. Plus once I got back to school I could see Finnick, my only friend. "Go ahead and get ready, I'm taking you today." I was happy that my dad would be taking me to school that meant that I wouldn't be accumulating any more bruises within the next hour. Upon my parents leaving I got ready for school and let my mother brush my hair into a neat bun and my got in the car with my dad. The ride to school was quiet I was simply relishing in the comfort and safety of my father's presence. My dad parked and we got out of the car. I held my father's hand tightly never wanting t let go as we up the school. "I love you daddy," I mumbled into his hand for no reason. "I love you too, munchkin," he responded patting my bun, careful not to mess it up. We arrived at my classroom quickly and said our goodbyes with him promising to pick me up later. The day had been rather boring the work was really easy and Fiona and her followers sat on the other side of the room. I wasn't exactly jumping for joy when it was time for recess because that meant that I may have to deal with Fiona again, but today was just my luck because today the fourth and graders had recess together. Apparently every friday that's some type of reward for good behavior. So once we were released to play I looked scanned the playground hoping to see Finnick, just as I was about to give up hope I felt a poke at my side which sent a shooting pain down my side causing me to suck in a breath sharply and wince before turning around. "Hey Annie-"" Finnick cut himself off and his look of excitement fell, "Hey are you okay,I didn't think I poked you that hard." Obviously I didn't do a very good job at hiding my pain, "Yeah im fine Finnick you just scared me that's all," I attempted to chuckle but that was futile as Finnick didn't join in,giving me a questioning look. "What I'm fine Finnick," I swore. "Are you sure Annie," you don't look so good," he looked me over with concern. I suddenly felt like he knew my dirty little secret and tugged at my sleeves and the hem of my shirt making sure that my bruises were fully covered. "I saw the way your mom was looking at you the other day at the beach, like she wanted to hurt you," he continued to scan me over with his striking eyes, "Did she hurt you Annie?" I let my eyes examine the suddenly interesting concrete, "No I'm fine. I swear." "Then what is this," he questioned accusingly, his green eyes seared holes into my a bruise on my arm as he gently raised my sleeve. His tones suddenly went soft , "You can tell me Annie, you can trust me. I won't do anything to you. I'm your friend," he encouraged soothingly causing me to look up and meet his eyes. "She beats me, Finnick," I barely whisper, "She beats me because she says I'm bad and I'm the reason my dad doesn't love her anymore. But that's not true he does love her, he just loves me too," I find myself wiping my eyes as tears start to fall, I never told anyone what my mom did to me, not even Johanna. "I don't do anything wrong Finnick, I listen to her I do my chores I'm a good daughter. My dad is hardly around his always on business and there's nothing I can do. Why does this happen to me Finnick," I ask rhetorically, finally looking up at him to see his green eyes glistening. "I'm so sorry, Annie," he pulled me into a comforting hug, " you should tell your dad I know that he wouldn't let your mom keep hurting you. You're not a bad daughter or a bad person don't listen to her when she says those hurtful things to you. Who knows, maybe your dad and my dad'll become friends and he'll let you stay at my house when he's not around." "I don't know Finnick, what if he doesn't believe me, I'll just end up in more trouble and then she will really hurt me," fear running through me at the thought of her abuse getting worse than it already was. Shivering as I recalled the time she wouldn't let me eat dinner until I held my hand in a pot of boiling water for 10 seconds, I didn't eat that night. "You're dad will believe you. I saw him walk you to class today and he cares about you a lot I could tell, I'm glad you trusting me, I won't tell anyone as long as you promise to tell your dad within the week," his face laced with seriousness. "I will Finnick, I promise," Something told me that if I didn't tell my dad, he would. Just as we finished our emotional conversation the teachers blew the whistle to signal that recess was over. We rose from our sitting position, which I didn't realize that we had sat down in the midst of our talking. "Bye Annie." "Bye Finnick, thanks for listening." "That's what friends are for." As we went our separate ways with our classes I couldn't stop thinking of how I was going to tell my father about my mother's abuse. I decided that I would tell him on the way home from school. I spent the rest of the time in school mentally bracing myself for the worst as I secretly hoped for the best.

******A/N: So in the next chapter Annie will tell her dad and then some time will be skipped. As always reviews are great. :-) xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: I have lots of views and not so many reviews, where is the love? the hate? the disdain? the admiration? Should I stop?Should I go? I don't know unless the people tell me. Just saying.**

**And note for later in the chapter, food coloring (nonorganic) is full of chemicals and artificial stuff that no one would want in their eye. (you'll understand once you get to that part)**

**Warning: a few F-bombs**

Chapter 5:

Annie POV:

Today is the day I'm going to tell my dad about my abuse. I got out of bed using the throbs and aches as a fuel to my fire along with Finnick's words. I went downstairs, greeted my dad with a hug and a kiss as I sat down at the table across from my mother and gave her a quiet good morning. How will I do this? 'Dad mom abuses me.' No. 'Hey dad, your wife beats me sometimes.' No, I'll just let it flow. I clear my throat before beginning, "Dad, can I talk to you for a minute." He nodded as he put his coffee mug down, "Sure Annie. About what?" My green eyes darted all over the room as if the answer was around the house and not on the tip of my tongue, "Uh, I-" I cut myself off as I felt myself sizzling under my mother's blazing gaze, daring me to expose her secret. I began to think of all the times and all the horrible things she'd done to me.

_"Come here, Willow," my mother sneered, her auburn hair in a mess all over her hair and her breath reeking of alcohol. Her abuse was always bad, but she turned into her mother when she was drunk. "I said come here, Willow," she yelled. I approached her timidly, "Come sit on my lap," I climbed on her lap. "You're hair is so red, it's so ugly, why can't you be like your sister, Xylia, she's so pretty. With her brown hair and blue eyes," she began to pull at my hair and claw at my eyes. I tried to run but my attempt was futile, my seven year old strength was no match for her. She kept clawing at my face her brown eyes contained a maniacal rage that made me scream in fear as she continued to rip my hair out until there were red clumps everywhere. "I have to turn your eyes blue, Willow," she grabbed me by the neck dragged me to the kitchen, fighting, kicking and screaming the whole way,praying that whatever she did to me didn't kill me. "Shut up Willow! I'm trying to make you beautiful. No one will want you if you have green eyes." She held my head backwards over the sink so that she could still see my eyes for whatever procedure she thought she was doing. As she was rummaged through the cabinets and I saw her reaching for some bleach and food coloring, but in her drunken state she couldn't coordinate her motions to reach the back of the cabinet and hold me down. She settled on on just the food coloring for now, "This will make your eyes pretty for a few hours at least Willow. I'll change them forever later, when I have more time." She held me down and grabbed the purple instead of the blue and held my eye open and began to drop the dye into my eye. I never screamed so loud in my life, my eyes seared at the intrusion. I thrashed my head around causing the coloring to splatter all my face and hair. "WILLOW STAY STILL YOU LITTLE UGLY RUNT," my mother shrieked, still holding me against the sink and attempting to administer the dye. In the wake of my trying to escape, we knocked over the bleach and some got in my mouth and nose and a splash go into my eye, making the coloring seem like a cake walk. It felt s if someone set a forest fire in my eye socket. I screamed as loud as I could as if someone would could come save me from this crazy woman. "FUCK IT, WILLOW JUST GO. I'LL LET YOU BE THE UGLY LITTLE RAT YOU WANT TO BE. NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU." She released me and I immediately fleeted to get as far away from her as possible, but I was completely blinded both literally pain and literally not being able to see. After that everything went white and I when I woke up there was a purple tint to the white of my left eye and a dark purple ring directly outside of my pupil that didn't go away for a week along with patches of my hair missing. My didn't come home for another month._

I came back from my memory with a new passion for my mother to never put her hands on me again. Everything just came out after that, "Dad, when you're not here mom hurts me, really bad. She abuses be, she beats me. All those times I fell, all those times I bumped into something, all those times I 'had a moment and did something crazy', all of that was a lie she lied to you. I never said anything because you're never here. Dad please believe me, it gets worse everytime you're gone. She doesn't feed me sometimes, she tried to change my eye color. The other day I was at the beach with Finnick and I don't even remember what happened after that I just woke up covered in bruises," I stood up and lifted my shirt to reveal my purple and blue stomach and chest, "I- dad you have to believe me," I pleaded. I looked up at my father to see his eyes filled with a rage I'd never seen even a glimpse of before. Oh no he doesn't believe me. She's going to kill me. He's gonna let her kill me. I dropped to the floor and curled in a ball, bracing for blows, but instead I hear a powerful boom that sounds like my father's voice, but I've never heard him yell before, "WILLOW MARYWELD YEARWOOD, GET OUT. LEAVE NOW, BEFORE I HAVE TO PUT YOU OUT MYSELF." I peered up from my position on the floor to see my father pointing to the door, his face contorted in anger and hurt. "That's not true, Atwood. I would never hurt our daughter-" My father held up his hand to silence her, "Shut up Willow, look at her! Look how terrified she is," he commented on my current position on the floor curled up in a ball as he walked over and scooped me up in his burly arms. "I'm so sorry, Annie. I love you so much, no one will ever hurt you again." I sobbed, my tears soaking the crook of his scruffy neck. "I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow, Annie," my mother said soothingly. We both looked up to still see my mother standing there looking as if nothing had happened, "Why are you still in my house, Willow? Get the hell out!" It was as if a light bulb in her head went off and she really realized that my father was serious, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ATWOOD! YOU'RE REALLY CHOOSING THAT SKUNK OVER ME, YOUR OWN WIFE! YOU WILL REGRET THIS JUST WAIT YOU WILL REALIZE THAT YOU NEED ME! YOU WILL. YOU LOVE ME ATWOOD, I WILL ALWAYS BE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE! FUCK YOU AND THE LITTLE WHORE, YEAH I SEE HER WITH THAT LITTLE BOY. FUCKING SLUT!" She shrieked as she stormed out of the house slamming the door behind, at that point I don't know if it was me or the house that was shaking. "I love you so much Annie. I will keep you safe, munchkin. I promise, okay?" I nodded into his neck, feeling the safest I'd felt in a long time.

**A/N: In the next chapter we will have skipped some time. Reviews give me life, you don't want me to die do you? Well I won't but they story might. xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: In this chapter 2 years have passed so Finnick is 12 and Annie is 11. For future reference the only thing the Thom in this story and the one in the books will have in common is their name. Also in this story people have cars because I read a lot of stories about everyone walking everywhere and I just feel like the districts, especially the ones closer to the capital, aren't small towns so they have to get around some way so they have cars.**

Chapter 6:

Annie POV:

"Finn, what if you get picked," I asked quietly, digging my toes and hands into the hand as I sat on the beach watching the waves lap at the shore. We're best friends, after my mom left. After my mom left whenever my dad went on business I just went to Finnick's house. Plus his dad and my dad had really hit it off, and his mom was really sweet, she took me in like her own. Him and Thom are 12 this year and tomorrow is the reaping, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either one of them. "Look, me and Thom's names will only be in there one time, a single slip of paper out of hundreds. We won't get picked, fish," he winked at me and nudged my shoulder lightly. I couldn't help but smile at his nickname for me. I earned it not long after we'd met.

_I entered the Odair household with Finnick and his dad to be greeted by a pretty woman with wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, "Hello, I'm Tallulah, Finnick's mom. You must be Annie, Finnick and Riptide talk about you all the time-" She was cut off by Finnick's whining, "MooOOOoom." "What you do talk about her all the time Finnick, anyway, it's so lovely to fine meet you." "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Odair," I smile lightly. I followed the three of them into the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink, Annie? We have tea, orange juice, soda, umm-" I cut her off before she could continue, "Water is fine, thank you." "Of all the things she just said you pick water," Finnick interjects, shocked. "Yes Finn, water, I don't really drink anything else," I chuckle. "So you're basically like a fish," he accused. "No, I just like water." "Oh well I don't care I'm calling you fish, yup that's your new name. Mom, dad, her name's not Annie anymore, it's fish, because only fish only drink water," his green orbs danced with humor and excitement at his new found name for me. Thankfully no one else jumped on his bandwagon and continued to call me Annie._

I shake my head into the present, "I know you won't, I'm just worried you know how I get sometimes," I reasoned. "I know,fish. Come on let's get you home before Mr. C has a conniption," Finnick commented, noticing the sun getting lower in the sky. He stood up and I took his outstretched hand to help me up. We'd been walking quietly for a while when I noticed Finnick looking at me, "What, is there something on my face," I reached up to touch my face self consciously. "No there's nothing on your face Annie," he chuckled, looking down at his feet shaking his head more to himself than at me. "Your hair just looks different, in a good way." "Aww did the Finnick Odair just give me a compliment,"I playfully gasped feigning shock. "Shut up Cresta, yes I did give you a compliment, feel honored. I believe a thank you is in order," he snapped back, poking at my sides, causing me to giggle. "Okay, okay thank you, Finn," I yelped in surrender, the air around us filled with his laughter and my giggles. By the time we stopped goofing off we'd reached the front of my house. "Here's your stop Annie." "Ok I'll see you tomorrow, Finn," I said solemnly, the light mood suddenly turning as dark as the sky. "It's gonna be fine, fish," Finnick consoled me, pulling me into a light hug, "How about this, since you're the only fish I know that can't swim, so tomorrow, after the reaping, we'll go to the beach and you, me and Thom will go the beach and we'll teach you how to swim. How does that sound," he asked holding me at arms length and looking me in the eyes. "Okay Finn." "Great! Now go get some sleep, you'll need lots of energy for my swimming lesson tomorrow, I'll be all business." "Sure you will be, bye Finnick," I gave him a quick hug before opening my door and going inside. I said a quick hello to my father before going upstairs to get ready for bed. After I shower I climb into my bed and there's a knock at the door followed by my dad sticking his bearded face in my room, "Hey munchkin, you okay?" "Yea, dad. I'm just worried about Finn and Thom, tomorrow is their first reaping." "They'll be fine Annie, their names will only be in there once and plus four is a career district, not like seven, here they train and volunteer. Even if they do get picked someone will volunteer." I pondered this for a moment and decided that that would suffice for now, finding mild solace in this new information. "Get some sleep munchkin. I love you," he kisses the top of my head and headed out the door, shutting it quietly. I stared up at the ceiling thinking of Finnick, unable to go to sleep.

Finnick POV:

I can't sleep for the life of me. I know tomorrow is my first reaping, but I'm more scared for Annie. What would she do if I got reaped and no one volunteered, I'm her best friend. I'm pulled from my thoughts by a tapping at my window, I open it and look down to see a pile of red hair and two green eyes, Annie. "Finnick," my name comes off her lips in a whisper. "Annie, what are you doing here, it's 12 o'clock," I whisper-shout down to her. "I couldn't sleep and I convinced my dad to bring me over here to see if I could spend the night with you," she nodded her head in the direction of her dad's car, with Mr. Cresta still in it, I waved at him. "I already talked to your father he said it was okay," just as he finished his thought I heard my father walking down the steps towards the front door. I quickly closed my window, just as I was turning around I saw Annie and my father stroll into my room. "Hey, Annie," I mumbled to the floor, suddenly uncomfortable. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," I say still talking to the floor. "No, it's okay Finnick I'll sleep on the floor it's your room." "You know what how about we both sleep on the bed," I suggest quietly. Lately I've been feeling weird around her, she'd gotten kinda pretty lately. "Ok deal." We both climbed into my bed and layed side by side staring at the ceiling in a comfortable silence. "Annie?" "Yeah Finn?" "Can I ask you something?" "Yeah Finn, what is it?" "Why did your dad bring you all the way over here?" "Because I was having an anxiety attack and the only person who could help that was you. 'Cause I was freaking about you and tomorrow." I sighed feeling horrible that she had another anxiety attack, over me. She'd being doing so well, she hadn't had one in a year, they were so bad after her mother left she always thought she was gonna come back and kill her. Me and her dad would just sit with her until she was okay. I wasn't much help when she would be kicking and screaming but I just felt like it would be wrong to leave her. "Annie I'm going to be fine. I need for you to promise me something," I felt her gaze on the side of my face, but just let my eyes bore into the ceiling, "Promise me that you won't ever freak out like that again over me and the games, it's not worth you hurting and stressing yourself. Can you do that for me, fish?" "Yeah, Finn I promise." "Elbow swear?" I asked laughing. "Elbow swear," she got up and I quickly followed suit. We got up off the bed to do our swearing ritual, the highest of all oaths, holding our arms straight out pulingl the skin of our elbows down three times, the hopped on our left foot slap your right heel then grab your big toe, interlock our pinkies and pressing our thumbs together. The official elbow swear. We climbed back into my bed. "Goodnight Annie." "Goodnight, Finnick." We both drifted quietly into our slumber.

~Morning~

(still Finnick POV)

I wake up startled to see Annie still sleeping next to me, I forgot her dad brought her over last night. Al lover the reaping, I shake my head, looking over at Annie again sometimes she cares too much but then again who knows what I'll be doing her first reaping. I can't imagine anything bad happening to her or losing her, she's too good for this world. I was pulled from my thoughts by my mother coming through the door with a sad look on her face, "Not you too mom," I sighed quietly, careful not to wake Annie up yet. "You're my only son Finnick I know we're a career district but I can't help be a little nervous, I mean I am your mom. But I know you'll be fine," her blue eyes lightening as she hugged me tightly, "It's time to get ready. Her dad is downstairs waiting," she nodded her head towards Annie "Okay mom, I'll wake her up." Just as she was leaving Annie woke up, "Morning, fish," I smiled brightly. "Good morning, Finnick," she mumbled. "Your dad's downstairs, and I have to get ready for- well you know,"I said quietly. She nodded, her eyes flashing with anxiousness as she head to exit my room. "I know Finnick," she mumbled as she squeezed me tightly with her little arms. "Dont forget we're swimming after," I spoke into her hair. "Ok Finn, I'll see you later." With that I was left in my room all to myself. AsI dressed surprisingly I wasn't feeling the jitters or anxiety I knew I was supposed to feel with this being my first reaping and all, but I just felt angry. Angry that we even had to deal with this, angry that parents had to worry to see if their child would be reaped and then watch them die. I quieted my thoughts and headed downstairs in my best clothes. "Don't worry son," my dad commented quietly as we walked out of our house, he wasn't a man of many words anyway. We reached Victor's Village soon enough, because that's where the Capitol decided it would be best to hold the reapings of our district since Victors Village is surrounded by all four sectors. I got in line with the rest of the 12 year olds, the and older man grabbed my hand and oked my thumb and I saw my name and citizen number flash onto a small screen, "To the left," he ordered. I went to the left with the rest of the boys my age just in front of the stage. I looked around to see if I could spot Annie. "What's up, Odair," I heard a familiar voice whispered. I turned around to see Thom smirking at me, "Hey Thom," I murmured, wondering how he was so jolly on such a sad day. "Dude don't look so grim," he laughed bumping my shoulder, "You remember Ashton?" I nodded. "Well his cousin Aciano id volunteering this year, so we're home free," he beamed. I couldn't help but smile both in relief for myself and for Annie. "Good because after this I promised Annie that we would teach her how to swim." He just rolled his gray eyes, "You got it Odair. Just call me Poseidon, GOD OF THE SEA," he boomed causing the other boys around us to look. "Shut up Thom, people aren't as jovial as you are right now," I inform him, hitting him in the stomach. "Sorry, sorry," he sobered. We both turned the stage once we heard that horrendous capital accent coming from a shrill voice, "Welcome! Welcome! It is my honor to be here in district four for the 63rd Hunger Games!" Our district escort, Chrysanthemum Popplenorthe, shrieked excitedly aspeople clapped and cheered. She stepped away from the mic as the video about the Dark Days began, "War, terrible war…" I zoned out as my gaze finally landed on Annie, she looked really pretty, her hair was wavy and she had a seafoam green dress on, but her face looked even paler than it usually did, she didn't see the video ended Chrysanthemum aprroached the mic again. "Now the time has come to officially find out who our two very lucky tributes will be this year. Lady's first," she approached the giant fish bowl full of papers, "Lilliana Goldworth!" A girl who looked about 15 arrived on stage, nothing extraordinary about her. "Now for the boys," she dug a slip of paper from the next bowl, "Kyle Rester." "I volunteer came a deep shout from the back of the boys sections, sure enough Aciano volunteered. None of this mattered to me, I zoned out and eventually we were released and all I cared about was keeping my promise to Annie.

** A/N: *Sighs* this chapter took so long to write and I don't even like it cuzit's just boring. It's just a filler, once Finnick's games start things get so juicy I'm way to excited for that ;-) anyway…Next chapter slips time again...as always reviews are treasured gems. xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Finnick wouldn't have died.**

**A/N: This chapter 2 more years have passed. This chapter was hard for me to write , especially the beginning so bear with me.**

Chapter 7:

Annie POV:

Finnick and I walked quietly side by side along the beach, the sun was just beginning to show itself and brighten the sky as the light rays barely danced across the ocean. We always get up super early so we have time to spend together before the reaping. Reaping Day, the most dreaded day in all of Panem for everyone but the Capital. Even though I'm eligible to be reaped now, my anxiety never lashed out over me being worried about my well being, only over Finnick's. Just as soon as the thought crossed my brain, my mind swarmed with worrisome and nerve wracking thoughts of Finnick being reaped, Finnick being murdered, Finnick killing people, Fi- I didn't get to submerge any deeper into my own head before I heard him talking me out of my brain,"Hey, hey, Annie everything's going to be okay, alright," Finnick consoled, ducking his head down to look me in the eyes and smiling sweetly. His smile was infectious and I couldn't help but smile back, "I know , Finn, but I can't help it. I never want anything bad to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do," my thoughts making mine and his smile fade. "I know, Ann. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you either, but don't think about that. Besides I don't need to worry about you getting reaped because you have two of the best lucky, slash safety, slash best friend bracelets ever known to man," he reminded me, grabbing my hand and holding it between us bringing the two rope bracelets he'd made for me into view. The second one he'd made for me just last night as we talked quietly before falling asleep. His thing was making me a bracelet the night before every reaping and my thing was spending the night at his house, the two things we promised we'd do until we were 18 and didn't have to worry about reapings anymore. "Thanks Finn," I murmured, still looking down. "Come on, Fish, let's swim." With that Finnick slipped his shirt over his head and headed towards the ocean, I quickly followed suit already having my bathing suit on underneath. I dove into the water after him, "I bet you' I'll get to the edge of the reef before you can, Cresta," Finnick boasted. I raised my eyebrow incredulously, "Is that so, Odair?" Before he had time to respond I inhaled deeply and dove under the water and swam as fast as I could, smirking under the water as I waited for him to catch up. I reached the end of the reef quickly and poked my head out of the water ready to rub my win in Finnick's face but I didn't see him. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me, "Just because you're faster than me doesn't mean that I taught you all my tricks," I turned around to see a smirking Finnick. I just stuck my tongue out at him before retorting, " Good at least know I know those muscles are good for something. I was starting to think the student surpassed the teacher." "Oh, Annabel your words hurt me so terribly how will I ever endure the pain," he clutched his bare chest feigning hurt before laughing loudly his eyes bright. They looked as if drops of the ocean had been put there instead of pupils. Finnick really was handsome, with his sea eyes, full lips and being so muscular for his age, but he'd never be interested in me, I'm just Annie. Besides all the girls at school they nearly faint when we His hands fell from my sides as I splashed him as he ducked down I noticed the sun was higher in the sky and everything had brightened up, "Come on Finn, we have to get ready," I commented. "Okay Fish, hop on," he turned around for me to get on his back. I gladly obliged wrapping my legs around his trim waist and clinging to his neck. Once we reached the sand I put my feet on the ground and we picked up our clothes. The walk to my house was quiet and peaceful. Before leaving to head to his house, he held me at arms length and looked me straight in the eyes, "Annie, don't worry okay, my name is only in the bowl three times and yours twice, we will be fine, plus after this my mom told me she wants you to come over so you guys can bake cookies. White chocolate chip, they're my favorite so don't mess them up," he smiled at his last comment. Under his intense gaze I knew he was anything but joking. "Ok Finn," I hugged him tightly before going into my house and shutting the door behind me.

Finnick POV:

On my way home all I can think about is Annie, she's all I think about really. When we were swimming today and she poked her mop of red hair out of the water, all I wanted to do was kiss her. She's so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. I know she doesn't like me, I mean I'm just Finnick. I think she thinks I like all those other girls who fawn over me, why I don't know. But none of that mattered as I got ready for the reaping. I'd forgotten it was reaping day until I saw all that anxiety and fear creep into her gorgeous green eyes. I tried to comfort her, as I always did and it always worked. I think maybe I never feel as jittery about the reaping as I should because I know I have to be there for Annie to make sure she's okay to protect her from her own mind and I'm fine with that. I like always being there for her, she's my best friend. I finish dressing quickly and headed downstairs. My parents and I piled into the car and headed to Victor's Village. I arrived and took my place in the 14 year old boy section next to Thom. He was quieter today than the past two reapings, Thom's never quiet. That must mean there aren't any known volunteers this year. I believe it, district four hasn't really been buying into the whole 'Winning the Hunger Games is an honor' thing anymore. "I don't have and inside scoop this year dude, let's just hope it isn't you or me," he murmured. I nodded quietly, before I can respond, Chrysanthemum came bursting on to the stage dressed as a clownfish, how appropriate. "Hello District Four! I know you all are as ecstatic as I am to be here at the reaping for the 65th Annual Hunger Games!" She pauses for cheers and applause, "Yes! I love it! Now let us observe the video that tells us all why we are here," she feigns sadness as she steps away from the mic, "War, terrible war…" I finally get a chance to look at Annie she looks wonderful, her red hair braid to the side like a fishtail with a baby blue dress on and gray shoes. I see the fear in her eyes and give her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Before I can do anymore the video cuts off and Chrysanthemum is back on the mic, "Now we will find out who our courageous tributes will be this year!" Her sing-song voice mixed with the Capitol accent made me want to rip my ears off. "As always, my loves, ladies first!"She pranced to the bowl fishing around for a slip of paper as if it mattered which one she picked. "Fiona Atlantic."I recognized the girl from school she hated Annie ever since we were kids, that was the girl Annie was in the office for beating up when we'd first met. I smiled at the memory. "And now for the lucky boy," Chrysanthemum bellowed, again nearly dancing across the stage to the bowl of buy names.

Annie POV:

"Finnick Odair." No. No. This can't be real, I didn't hear her say that. I turn my head and see Finnick, my Finnick, my best friend, my world walking flanked by peacekeepers to the stage. This is real. My best friend is going to die.

Finnick POV:

"Finnick Odair," she says. That name, that's my name, Annie. That's all I can think of is her and my parents as people step out of my way and I approach the stage with peacekeepers at my sides. I dare not look over there because if I do I don't know what I'll do. My mother I see her out of the corner of my eye but I act like I don't because if I do I know I'll break down in front of all of Panem. I make it to the stage without passing out, thankfully, only to hear a blood curling scream. I would know that scream anywhere, that's Annie. My Annie. I'm about to run off the stage to her but then I realize where I am and make eye contact with Thom he senses what I'm about to do and shakes his head. Today is the worst day of my life until tomorrow.

**A/N: So Finnick has officially been reaped. Follows are silver, favs are gold, and reviews are diamonds. :-) xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne**

**A/N: Odesta (guest)- I spaced this just for you :-)**

Chapter 8:

Thom POV:

As Finnick makes it to the stage, I'm still in shock that he's been reaped. But my shock is short lived as I hear Annie scream so loud that everyone looks to see where the sound is coming from.

I see Finnick looking like he's about to leave his place on stage to help her, we make eye contact and I shake my head. Even though peacekeepers are pretty lax in district four, no one plays around on Reaping Day.

I would know, my dad was killed on Reaping Day for intervening when my sister was reaped. Before the peacekeepers get a chance to get over to her and beat her like I know they will, she's so small that would probably kill her.

I help Annie to her feet and move guide her away from the crowd. I get her to her father who was right at the edge of the area for the rest of the district's people were allowed.

He was attempting to look stoic, knowing what the consequences of causing a scene on Reaping Day could mean, especially being from an outer district.

He picked her up over the rope and held her tightly, whispering something to her I couldn't hear. I turned around and made my way towards the building that held the only friend I'd known my whole life.

Finnick POV:

Before I could see what else went on with Annie I was escorted inside the building that miraculously appeared before every reaping and vanished right after.

Once inside the building, I was put in a room to await my visitors. I guess the Capital feels it's doing us a favor by allowing us to see our family before they kill us, how sweet.

Just as I quiet my thoughts the door opens and my mother bursts in the room followed by my father, both their faces stained with tears.

"Oh Finnick," my mother sobbed, hugging me as if it was the last time she would ever touch me, which was probably true, "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, you're the best thing that ever happened to me.

You're the best son a mother could ever ask for," she kissed all over my face. "I love you too, mom, so much," I cried with her, my tears wetting her dress. She was the best mother in the world, and she was the prettiest lady I'd ever seen.

She sighed heavily and held me at arms' length with one hand and wiped her sparkling blue eyes that I'd never seen filled with anything but happiness until this day with the other.

I cursed the capital again, they ruined everything good in the world. "Listen to me Finnick you can win, I know you can," with that she released me. I turned to look at my dad, seeing how I probably would have looked if I lived to be an adult.

I'd always wanted to be just like my dad, he embodied everything a father should be, he taught me everything I knew and I know he would teach me everything he knew but he didn't even get the chance.

He hugged me tightly, "Listen son, I know you can win. Get a trident if they see how good you are with it, they'll have to put it in there. They don't care about anything but a show. You can make nets too remember that. I love you so much."

"I love you too, dad," I hugged him back, believing his words. The peacekeeper opened the door and announced that our time was up. They left quickly and I was left alone again, but only for a short time.

Next Thom came in, looking tired as he brushed his curly brown hair out of his eyes to look dead at me, "Finnick, you've been my closest friend since we were babies. I'm gonna miss not having you around for this month that you'll be gone, but I can't to see you when you get back, because I know you will come back. I've never seen anyone as good with a trident as you, if they don't have one then use a spear. Look I love you dude, I know you'll survive this. Annie is waiting to come in here so I'll let you have your time with her," he was dead serious.

"Thanks Thom, for everything. You're one of my best friends I'll miss you man," I sighed. "No need to get emotional, Odair. Trust me , once the Capital sees how pretty you are they won't let you die." I shook my head as he walked out the door. The door didn't even get to close all the way before Annie was in the room and in my arms.

Annie POV:

"Oh Annie," Finnick sighed into my hair. "Finnick you have to win, okay. I need you to come back to me," I spoke into his chest. "I'll try my best Annie," he swore, stepping out our embrace and holding my hands but still looking in my eyes.

"I know you can do it Finn, I know you can. I don't care what you do while you're there, I know it's not you.," I never thought I would say anything like that, because that meant him killing people, maybe it was just the anxiety talking because right now that didn't matter.

I just needed him. Looking down at our hands, knowing this would probably be able to touch him. I took off the bracelet that he made me last night and slipped it onto his wrist, " You need a district token right," I asked crying.

"Not anymore, fish," he smiled slightly, I knew it was only for me. Both of our eyes rose from out interlocked hands and met. In that moment I never wanted to look into anyone else's eyes ever again, my eyes roamed over his entire face, trying to memorize every single line and detail.

After that I stepped closer to him until the space between us, stand on my toes and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Before I could pull away he wrapped his arms tightly around me and leaned down and traps my lips in a kiss, his lips felt soft and sweet and he tasted like sugar. At first I was shocked, but it didn't take long before his lips were on mine that I questioned why we hadn't done this a long time ago. I felt our tears mixing together and after a moment Finnick pulled away, both of us breathless.

I missed it already and the thought that I would never be able to do it again made me cry even harder. "Sorry Annie, I just couldn't leave you without knowing what it was like to kiss mean so much me. I'm coming back, don't watch it Ann. I need for you not to watch it, tell your dad or Thom to see what happens but not you. It doesn't matter what happens to me, you have to be okay Annie. Remember your promise you made my first reaping, don't let these games ruin you, Ann."

Even though he was about to die, Finnick was still trying to protect me. I shook my head, determined to see the fate of my best friend whatever it was going to be.

"Do it for me, please Annie," he plead. "I'll only watch some of it, ok Finn. I promise." "Ok, fish. I'll miss you so much, you're my everything. When I get back, nothing will ever take us away from each other ever again. I swear," the determination in his eyes made me believe even more that he would win.

He kissed me again softly before the peacekeeper came in the room and announced time was up.

"Bye, Finn. I know you can do this." "Remember Annie, whatever I do, it's not me," he called after me.

As soon as I was outside the building I fell into my father's arms. Numbing myself all the way home, until he came home I didn't want to feel anything but Finnick.

******A/N: I don't really feel like I did these goodbyes justice, especially Finnick and Annie's but anyway… As always reviews are so wonderful, don't you think so? I know I do :-) xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A/N: This chapter was really hard to write I just wasn't feeling very inspired which is mainly why this took so long. Sorry :'(

Chapter 9:

Finnick POV:

After we said our goodbyes, Fiona and I were escorted by Chrysanthemum and two peacekeepers to a train. I'd never seen one up close before, it was sleek, shiny, and intimidating, and if it had been transporting me to the Capital and most likely my death, I would have been excited to ride the train.

Upon out entrance to the train my eyes landed on the two past victors that we now play the role of mentors for Fiona and I. I recognized them both, first I saw Mags, the victor of one of the earliest Hunger Games. Her warm eyes and kind smile gave off a grandmotherly vibe that I felt oddly comforted by.

Next to her sat Sandstorm Seaton, victor of the 54th Hunger Games and quintessentially scared me and everyone else I knew shitless. He was absolutely vicious in his games and truly seemed to enjoy everyone of his kills, even keeping every tribute's district token who he'd murdered and had the pride and audacity to wear them to every Reaping, smiling sadistically the entire time.

"So are we going to do anything productive or are we going to stand here and stare at each other until we get to the Capital," Fiona broke the silence, her voice laced with bitterness and her eyes glazed with anger. I didn't want to be here either but I refused to revel in the thoughts of my probable death, but I refused to have people's first impression of me being rude.

"Well well I see we have a feisty one this year," Sandstorm smiled as if Fiona's rudeness was some sort of precious gem that he rarely came across. I rolled my eyes, normally the male mentor was with the male tribute but I can't say that I was exactly begging for Sandstorm to coach me until the games. Hopefully it would be different this year.

"All business, I like. How old are you, girl?" Sandstorm asked. Fiona did look older than 13, maybe 15, that could help her in the games she was tall for a girl, about 5'7 and she wasn't ugly. That helped in the Capital too. I'd seen her at the Career Center quite a bit, I'd only been there a couple of times to train but I always saw her leaving when my dad and I came from the boats.

She was a threat, and as I continued to look her over I felt myself looking at her more like a tribute and less like a person. It was scary how fast it happened and I quickly shook away my thoughts. "I'm Fiona Atlantic, I'm 13 and I will be the youngest victor to ever win the Hunger Games," she spoke as if it were already a fact.

I caught Mags rolling her eyes and I chuckled, earning me a cold glare from Fiona. "Excuse me I hate to ruin whatever this is but I need to get my two beautiful tributes to their rooms we will be in the Capital in a few hours," Chrysanthemum interjected, " Come, come my beauties," she said looking Fiona and I over, sighing "Oh look at you! I just know I will get a victor this year," the four of us followed her quietly. I found myself walking next to Mags with Sandstorm, Fiona and Chrysanthemum pounding ahead.

"She was talking about you boy," I hear Mags say as she nudges me with her boney elbow. "What do you mean," I look at her skeptically. She just shakes her head and smiles as if she knows a secret I don't. We reach our rooms, "We will be in the Capital by 4, lunch is at 2:30 sharp, don't be late because punctuality is vital!" Chrysanthemum shrieked. I entered the place that would play my room for the next few hours. I plopped down on the bed and attempted to take everything in.

I'm Finnick Odair. I'm 14 and I was reaped for the 65th Hunger Games. Until now I hadn't had the chance to really think about what being reaped really meant for me. I only thought of what it meant to the other people in my life, like Thom, my parents, and Annie. It meant that I would have to kill people. It meant that people would try and kill me and probably be successful.

It meant that I would have to become something that I really wasn't and something that I never wanted to be. I thought of Annie and how she would look at me if I won. I know she said that whatever I did she knew it wasn't really me, but I still didn't fully believe that Annabel Cresta, the girl who would move worms off the street and onto the grass so they wouldn't get run over, would have a killer for a best friend, or maybe eventually more than a best friend, I quickly shook the last thought out of my head.

I thought back to our goodbye, I could still feel how soft and warm her lips were on mine and how she tasted like coconuts and innocence, if that even had taste. I was surprised when she actually kissed me back, it was the best moment in my short life.

_"You need a district token, right," she asked sniffling as tears poured from her beautiful eyes. "Not anymore, fish," I consoled, giving Annie a comforting smile. I knew I shouldn't be smiling at a time like this but I couldn't stand seeing the best person I know cry. I let my gaze rise up, so I could really look at her before I was gone forever. She stared at me, doing the same thing, memorizing. When she was done studying me like a book, she closed the space between us, stood on her tip toes so she could reach my face, and pressed her lips on my cheek. The warmth spread over me like wild waves. After that I was drawn to her lips like a moth to a flame, all the times I thought about kissing Annie, I had to kiss her. She was so beautiful inside and out and I couldn't leave the world without kissing her. I leaned down, wrapped my arms around her small waist, and kissed her softly at first and I felt her shock,but after a moment she quickly kissed me back. She felt so lovely and safe. I could see myself kissing only her for eternity, I was pulled from my wishes as we both needed to breathe. I missed the feel of her already and I'd barely gotten to experience it. Her lips just sealed my swear to return to her and kiss her as much I could._

I felt my hand rubbing the bracelet on my wrist as I laid on my bed. I let thoughts of Annie quiet down and began thinking of how I would get back to her and my parents. I knew I had to get to get people to like me, people usually liked me but those are district people, people who knew my family and that I'd had things in common with, not Capital citizens who were rich and had no idea what the real world was like.

I was startled by a pounding on the door, "Oh, Finny it's time for lunch," Chrysanthemum chirped through the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find Chrysanthemum beaming with Fiona behind her scowling, her daggers of eyes set only on me.

"Well meet us in the dining car, handsome," Chrysanthemum smiled looking me over in a way that made me extremely uncomfortable before clacking away leaving me alone with Fiona.

As soon as she was out of sight Fiona turned to me, "Look Odair, I don't care how pretty you are, I know how to kill things and I'm going to kill you. Your little red head stole you from me once, I won't let her get you again." "So that's why you want to win," I stared at her like that was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard, because it was. I mean who hates someone that much? "Of course not, I have no friends, or family, I know everyone will love me once I win the games, because I will. I just wish I could bring you with me, you're just too pretty to die," she mused to herself, "Oh and Sandstorm is my mentor, you can have the old woman, not like you'll win anyway," her cockiness was sickening but I chose to remain quiet.

She strode away dripping with confidence I followed her shaking my head in disgust. I entered the dining car to see a table overflowing with all kinds of food I'd never seen before that looked absolutely delicious. I took the only seat available next to Mags, she greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hi Mags," I smiled, despite this difficult situation I found and odd comfort in being around her. I piled my plate high with all kinds of food, cakes, breads, steaks, chicken, everything you can imagine. I ate it, all of it, I'd only had chicken a few times in my life and Annie had told me about some other meats like deer and turkey but I never imagined that it would be this delicious.

"Slow down, you'll make yourself sick," Mags warned lightly. "But it's soooo good," my explanation muffled by my full mouth, causing her to chuckle. After nearly eating myself in to a coma I leaned back in my chair half asleep.

"Come with me, I want to give you a heads up about something," I was jolted awake by Mags whispering quietly in my ear. I nodded quietly and got up to follow her after she excused us from the other.

"That old woman does the oddest things" mumbled Chrysanthemum as we walked off. We reached a room that reminded me of a living room with a couch and a love seat flanked by a few chairs.

"Sit, Finnick," she gestured to the chair across from her, I swiftly sat down. " First, I want to say I'm sorry that this happened to you, all of you children deserve so much better than this," she looked me over sadly, shaking her head. I never thought I'd hear those words from a victor. She sighed before continuing, "I know normally we don't start officially mentoring until we get to the Capital but I feel like as your mentor I should give you a few tips. First, when we get to the Capital, look out of the window, wave and smile. Remember you are hap- no overjoyed to be in the Capital, the Hunger Games are a privilege," she advised.

"But I don't want to be here," I interjected.

Her face turned gravely serious, " Finnick, everything in the Capital is an act, the smiling, the laughing, the pride that all the tributes- even some of the victors- have, they just want to win, boy, remember that. Now once we get enter the Capital, there will be men and women- double, even triple your age, saying they love you, screaming for you to marry them, show nothing but confidence and act as if you want all of them just as much as they want you. The Capital likes pretty things, you're already beautiful, it's your job to make them fall in love."

Her advice, coupled with the serious look that graced her face told me to exactly as she said. "It won't be long before we get there now," she commented as she rose from the couch, wobbling a little I quickly got up to help her, taking her hand and putting it in the crook of my arm so she wouldn't fall, again.

"Thank you, Finnick," she reached up and patted my cheek lightly, smiling again. After a few minutes we reached the dining car to find Sandstorm and Fiona mumbling, but they quickly stopped once Mags and I entered the room and looked up smirking, they must have been talking about what Fiona would do too.

"Everyone we will be arriving in the Capital in two minutes," Chrysanthemum screamed, clacking all through the car, fixing her already hideous hair and outfit. Instead of excitement I felt myself overcome with dread, the closer we got to the Capital the closer I got to my new fake personality that I couldn't take off until I left, if I left.

There was no need to announce our arrival because looking out of the window all I could see were sky high buildings and a sea of colorful people, waving, smiling, and cheering. I followed Mags advice and waved, smiled brightly and winked, at the ' beautiful' women. When I heard a gust of wind I turned around to see Fiona hurling knives at the wall closest to me, grinning as they all landed within an inch of each other and about a foot away from me.

Everyone in the crowd turned to look at her for a second, but before even I lost interest their attention was back on me. I continued to smile and wave as we exited the train, feeling Fiona's burning desire to throw one of those knives right into me.

Mags said I needed to make them fall in love, so I did just that, I made eye contact with one lady with purple skin and yellow eyes with an orange clouds for hair and blew her a kiss, sealed with a wink. After that I saw a green hand reached out to me, I swiftly grabbed it and kissed it lightly. The girl actually fainted. Even if I survive the games Annie I going to kill me.

**A/N: this was just so hard to write idk where my inspiration has gone but it needs to come back asap... Reviews keep it going xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing A/N: I'm strongly considering just not really going into detail with Finnick's games and skipping to when he's in the top 5 because that when shit gets real :-o so pm or review and let me know.**

Chapter 10:

Finnick POV:

We reached the building where we would live and train until the games. We piled into a contraption known as an elevator that made my stomach flop as it swiftly took us to the fourth floor. Once we reached our floor we were shown to our rooms for the next two weeks where we'd be housed. There was a humungous bed in the middle of the room and across from it was a humongous closet filled with more clothes that anyone could wear in their lifetime flanked by a bathroom that was twice the size of my bedroom at home.

I sighed to myself quietly, feeling the weight of the day's events and felt the need to take a shower in hopes of somehow washing away my fear and discomfort. I stripped and stepped into the monstrous shower and began fiddling with the buttons when I was pounded with scalding hot water from all directions, causing me to curse rather loudly. I jumped out of the shower and bumped into a startled Chrysanthemum. "Oh Finnick!" she shrieked ogling at places on me no one but I had seen since I was a baby.

I quickly grabbed a towel, ending the show early to her dismay. I felt dirty under her gaze, "I was just coming to tell you that dinner was ready, but I'm sure the others will understand if we are a bit late," she smirked. I nearly threw up all the contents of my stomach as she raked my towel clad body over with her eyes. She had to be at least 30! Did these Capital citizens have no scruples?

"Please leave Chrysanthemum," I asked trying and failing to contain my anger and disdain for the woman. "Well, well I see Fiona is not the only rude one we have this year," she huffed turning and stalking out of the room. I returned to the bathroom and locked the door frightened for another mishap to take place. I fiddled with the water careful only to stick my hand in to ensure the water was a safe temperature before getting in. I showered for what seemed like forever and then got out. I skimmed over the ridiculous amount of clothes provided by the capital and decided on the simplest thing I could find, silk pajamas, lovely.

I wasn't hungry I was tired I didn't care that it was only what seemed to be around 9 but I didn't care. I didn't want to see anyone or talk about strategy, or eat with Chrysanthemum while Fiona killed me with her eyes. I wanted to sleep I wanted to go back to district four with Thom and my parents and Annie. My pity party was interrupted by mags entering my room, shutting the door behind her. Noticing the look on my face she questioned me, " Are you alright, Finnick," a concerned look gracing her features. I told her about what happened Chrysanthemum.

She hung her head sadly and wobbled over to the side of the bed I was on, "I'm sorry, Finnick," she hugged me lightly before continuing angrily, " She had no right to do that. Wait till I see her I'll snatch that stupid wig right off her head, messing with my grandchild like th-" We both looked up at each other in shock, me for what I'd just heard and her for what she just let slip.

"Excuse me, your what ," I stared at her in utter confusion. She couldn't be my grandmother, my father's parents died while my mom was pregnant with me, and my mother didn't know her parents. "Oh Finnick, I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything," Mags rushed to explain. I sighed, holding my head in my hands and I waited for the onslaught of emotions that I knew would come from whatever story this lady was about to tell.

** A/N: Short I know but I need to kill some time before I decide what I'm doing with these games. I updated so late because no one tells me what they think so idk what to write. So review *cough cough*. The fire within me is dwindling lol. Reviews are gold :D xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I got nothing but the ideas to call my own.**

Finnick POV:

As I held my head in my hands I listened intently as Mags began to tell me how in the world she was my grandmother.

"Finnick, I know that this is a lot for you to handle, we weren't going to tell you until you were 18, safe from the reaping, but I knew I had to tell you now. I was going to tell you, but not right now , it just slipped," she paused to gauge my reaction I suppose, I wasn't really sure since I still hid my face in my hands.

Realizing I wasn't going to give her anything to work with she reluctantly continued, "Sweetie, do you know your mother's maiden name," she asked. "Oversea, Tallulah Oversea." "My names is Mags Oversea, I'm your mother's mom." "So then why have I never met you, never seen even a picture of you, never heard of you as a grandmother, only as a victor," I looked up at her quizzically.

She sighed sadly before beginning , "Because your mother just found she was my daughter when you turned 12, I had to tell her in case you were reaped, I had to let her know that it would be because of me." "What? What do you mean because of you? The reaping is random," I lifted my head from my hands giving her a questioning look.

"Oh sweetie do you really believe that? The Hunger Games may be nothing but bread and circuses to the capital citizens, but for the President, to the districts it is nothing but oppression and murder of innocent children. I had your mother when I was 35 , she was so small and precious," she looked passed me rather than at me losing herself in her memories.

"She was my little miracle, my little angel, we were do happy, Pacific and I," she mused a sad smile playing on her wrinkled lips. "We had to keep our relationship a secret, President Snow would never have a victor in a committed relationship. But when when I got pregnant Pacific decided he'd had enough of the president and his unwritten policies, he said 'the world deserves to see my daughter and the mother of my child and know that they're all mine' after that he started doing things-small things- that defied the Capital. He'd stay out past curfew, then he'd steal night sticks and guns from peacekeeping precincts, to secret meetings and whispered talks of rebellion. One night when Tallulah was only about 2 weeks old and I was still recovering, he said he was going to one of the meetings and I begged him not to, but he insisted he would only be there for an hour. Finally, reluctantly I agreed," she paused and tears welled up in her eyes threatening to spill over.

"But he never came back, I knew what happened I didn't even have to search as soon as first light came the next day the entire district was called to Victor's Village and I was pulled from my home. Tallulah was upstairs and began to cry, I lied and swore that she was my cousins baby. I was still forced to go outside, everyone was men, women, children, babies were forced to watch. I watched as they hanged Pacific and the other rebels right in front of me, my home, my daughter and my district. The next day I received a letter from the president that had details about my life that I barely even knew and that moment I knew I had to let my daughter go. I took her to an orphanage in South Sector, so she could be close to the water. I always sent thousands if dollars a month anonymously so she never went without . I missed her so much I followed her in the shadows throughout her life. But when you came along and turned 12 I had to tell her. Finnick I am so deeply sorry," by now the woman who I'd just learned to be my grandmother was sobbing.

I scooted over so I was right next to her and wrapped her small frame in my arms, "I'm sorry you didn't get to know your daughter, but she's the greatest mom in the world, and even though you couldn't be around I know somehow she got it from you," I continued to hug her tightly, it seemed as though she hadn't had affection in along time.

"Thank you, Finnick you're so much better than all of this. You will win these games and before I die I swear all of us will take a family photo," she chuckled but it came out more as a sniff/snort kind of thing with all her tears.

"Yea, we will," I smiled slightly, "Uh, so is there any other secrets I need to know?" "No, but you young man have a secret to tell me," she chuckled.

"No I don't, Mags," I didn't have any secrets. "Oh yes you do, a certain little red head your mother tells me about," she arched a gray eyebrow. I blushed a deep red, "Oh, you mean Annie." She nodded fervently and before I knew it was banking about Annie and all the stuff we did together and Mags and I decided after 3 hours of my chatter it was time for bed and strategy was to be the only conversation topic tomorrow morning. I happily agreed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was unconscious.

**A/N: So the next chapter time will be skipped and just a forewarning, they're going to be kind of sad so brace up love muffins... Follow / fav / review :-) xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

** A/N: So in this chapter Finnick has made it to the final five.**

** WARNING: There are mature themes that may be hard for some to read  
**

Chapter 12:

Annie POV:

Three and a half weeks. That's how long Finnick has been gone. Three and a half weeks of worry, anxiety, anguish. Three and a half weeks of no sleep. I missed him so much, my chest ached for him. I couldn't breathe without him, I couldn't eat without him, and God I dont even know what the word sleep means anymore.

I've lost a good 10 pounds, a boy in class joked that I looked like I was the one in the games rather than Finnick, I blacked out after that and woke up in the nurses office hyperventilating.

At least he's made it to the top five, there's still hope,and that's all I cling to. Although he's done so much that I could tell he absolutely hated doing, like flirting with with women, pretending to love the games and be excited to kill people. I only watch the games with Thom, my dad, and Finnick's parents, Thom would always cover my eyes when someone was killed and walked me out of the room when he thought Finnick was about to kill someone or possibly be killed.

That allowed me to keep my promise to Fin about watching the games. So far I'd been escorted out of the room 10 times and Finnick was still alive, so that meant he'd killed 10 children he didn't even know. I shivered at the thought. I just wanted him home with me, I missed him so much, I just wanted to hold him and make him feel free from all the things he'd been forced to do.

Tonight in honor of Finnick making it to the final five, in District 4 it is the tradition that if a tribute makes it the top five there is a celebration in Victor's Village for the entire district. The night is filled with dancing, singing, and food. Thom was at home recovering from a whipping for "stealing" earlier in the week, so it was just me and a few associates I'd gotten to know a little bit in class, we decided we would go to the Final Five Festival and then head home.

If it was up to me I wouldn't even be here I would be at home wallowing it self pity, but peer pressure got the best of me. Marina, Tethys, and Arza were nice girls. Tethys and Marina were the only people that took the time to start a conversation with me in in class. Arza's father and my dad met while my dad was on business in District 11 and hit it off, it turns out that he applied for a district transfer and got it so now they're our neighbors.

Arza is a really nice girl and a good friend, I have more in common with her than the rest of the girls and after Finnick and Thom she places a nice third on the friends list. I talked to her alot about Finnick and she would kindly listen and help me with my anxieties, she said she wanted to be a nurse one day and I admired her for that.

We arrived at Victor's Village in the middle of the celebration, we ate a little and I watched quietly as the other girls danced and socialized the more time i spent there the more i wanted to be home, well not home but at Finnick's house. His parents were selfless enough to let me sleep in his room to ease my anxiety, being surrounded by his smell at night didn't take everything away but it dis help a little.

I have no clue how they let me do it, if my son was in the games I wouldn't let anyone in his room unless it was him, back from the games, safe. But Ms. Tallulah and Mr. Riptide weren't like that, I think they found some type of solace in helping me, I think helping me helped them. As the night wore on I was growing restless, I decided that I would just head back to Finnick's house, they would be showing the highlights of the Games on a fifty foot screen, obviously focusing on Finnick and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle that.

I wandered through the crowd until I found Marina. "I'm going to head home, I'll see you guys Monday," I yelled over the music. She nodded and I headed towards the exit of the Village. Then I realized that we were supposed to wait until Arza's father arrived to pick us up and take us home, but that was an hour from now. I figured I might as well start the trek and by the time they rolled by I would be about half wag to the Odairs'.

I walked for about 20 minutes and then I realized how dark it was, I hated the dark, with a passion. I decided to push through and continue to walk, but at a faster pace. I passed the peacekeepers precinct and found that that was dark too, all of the peacekeepers must have assumed everyone was at the festival. As I rounded the corner I felt a hand grab my arm and hurl me against what I assumed to be a brick wall. With it being so dark I couldn't see much of anything so strained for my other senses to help me grasp what was happening.

The scent of heavy cologne hit my nose and made it burn. I suddenly felt hands on my body, at my sides, groping me. "You're beautiful, girl you know that," said the voice muffled by a peacekeepers mask. The man towered over me with his white uniform and I was literally paralyzed with fear. I knew I should scream, I knew I should fight, I knew I should run, but I couldn't. "Awww, what's wrong little sexy, cat got your tongue," he removed the mask now but it was still to dark to see, "Come on honey, give me something to work with, I like them feisty. Makes me feel a little more, primal," he growled.

Making me shiver as he continued to roam his hands over my body, lingering in places that I only touched in the shower. I heard the unzipping of pants, I screamed and tried to get out of his grasp, to no avail. My dress ripped, exposing even more of my body to this stranger, "That's it sweetie, there's the fight I like," he whispered in my ear sickeningly, his hot breathe like a fan over the side of my face.

He held my hands tightly above my head and I felt something pressing into my stomach. My mind raced wildly, Where is Finnick? Where is Finnick? Where is he? This would never happen if he was here! I need him here! Why is this happening? The thoughts pounded into my head with every thrust of the peacekeeper. I screamed and kicked the teachers streaming down my face, "Shut up, girl," he grunted angrily as he punched me in the eye.

If I thought I couldn't see before I only had half the vision I realized I had now. I found myself falling into the old habit of numbing myself mentally from the physical pain I was receiving just as I'd done when my mother would beat the living hell out if me. Some things you just never forget how to do. I numbed myself until this animal was finished, silent tears pouring out of my eyes the entire time.

"Thank you sweetness," he whispered against my lips. In that moment all I could think if was Finnick and how he'd been the first person to kiss me and I wanted him to be the only one to kiss me and I mustered all of what little strength I harbored and punched the stranger as hard as I could.

All it did was piss him off. "That's it bitch! I'll let my face be the last thing you see before I kill your little ass,"he yelled and a single light came on and the face of the animal was revealed. The last thing I saw was the face of Orion Whitesand, head peacekeeper of District four.

**A/N: Oh no dont kill me. This was bad, really bad but things get better for all parties involved, eventually. I felt so bad for Annie this chapter, but I really don't think that Annie turned totally looney tunes because of one thing, so in this story several things will lay a base for her crazy and the Hunger Games set it off. Finnick will be home within the next 3 chappys if not the next one, I elbow swear. Im getting back into my creative flow so I'll be updating more often. Review/follow/fav... Xoxoxoxo (extra x's and o's because this chapter was tragic)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I got nothing on Suzanne.**

**A/N: sorry this is sooooooo short and soooo late and soooo not but great but this chapter is just until the next one when Finnick gets home , yay ! :D Im excited. Sorry that this took so long. And the links for how I picture Thom and Arza are on my profile. I figured they need faces because as the story goes on they'll be major minor characters lol... Anyway... Reviews make Finnick come back sooner and who doesn't want that right ? XD xoxo**

Chapter 13:

Annie POV:

In the two weeks since the incident Arza and I have really gotten close. She's been nothing but a friend to me, right after the 'incident' she helped me clean up and take a shower and did my hair and just talk. I knew she would make a great nurse one day, she was never grossed out or quest when it came time to help someone with an injury, I made the mistake of volunteering at the hospital with her a while ago.

I didn't realize how much I detested blood and guts until then. Apparently the injuries I sustained from it were more debilitating than I assumed. I had a concussion , it still hurts to walk and my body is marred with bruises but thankfully they can be covered.

Naturally Thom and my father interrogated me on the culprit but I refused to tell them. I mean who would believe that the head peacekeeper, arguably the most powerful man in the district would rape Annie Cresta. I shook my head at my thoughts, Arza never asked me about it and on a way that made me feel more inclined to talk about it with her because I knew she wanted to know but respected me enough to not ask.

When I did open up she listened and gave me advice, she was very wise for her 13 years. She was like the female version of Finnick. Finnick. I sighed at the thought of his name, he would never know about this I'd make sure of it, when he returns home I just want things to be normal, even if its pretending. I want to create a world where he's never killed anyone and my mom never beat me and Orion Whitesand was a nice guy.

But that would never happen, so for now I'd for him. Just him, thats all I wanted his voice, his smile, his smell, his hugs, his kisses, I smiled at the thought. My head rose as a smiling Thom burst into my room, "He won Annie! He's coming back! He's coming home," Thom hugged me tightly and I couldn't help but reciprocate.

Finnick would be mine again, all mine, no fake smiles no flirting, just me and my Fin. I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to make his life go back to normal as much as possible.

He would arrive on the early train in three days. I just prayed that these bruises would be home by then or I could kiss this secret goodbye.

**A/N: this one is a disappointing even for me and I wrote it, but hey not everything can be filled with explosions and excitement right so bear with. Review :D xoxo**


End file.
